


In the Name of the Father

by Z_lastname



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childbirth, Christianity, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, erotic childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_lastname/pseuds/Z_lastname
Summary: This work was transferred from my deviantart.Gabriel returns to confession after being away for college, heavily pregnant.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	In the Name of the Father

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains graphic erotic childbirth, and religious themes.

Gabriel hadn't been to mass for many months now. When he moved away to college, he lost touch with his faith somewhat, putting it on the backburner while he expanded his worldview in higher education. He wanted to explore new people and new things, and had done so with great success. But much like the prodigal son, while he learned much, he returned to the arms of God with sin to confess. He grunted as he laboriously climbed the stairs into the church, quickly checking that the church was empty. He knew when confession was on, after all it was the church he had spent his childhood worshipping in, but he knew also that confession wasn't as popular these days as it was before. It was normal to see an empty church during confession. He clambered into the confessional booth, breathing heavily.  
"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. It's been a year since my last confession."  
"What brings you back to us?" the priest asked from behind the grate. Gabriel recognised the voice as that of Fr. Johnson. He had arrived at the church when Gabriel was 16, and he was a younger priest, only 10 years older than Gabriel. Johnson was part of why Gabriel had wanted to "expand his worldview"... From the moment he arrived at the church, Johnson had Gabriel's attention, and was subject to many of Gabriel's fantasies when he was home alone at night.  
"I-I made a mistake, Father. I went off to college and I wanted to try new things, meet new people, see a different perspective... B-but it backfired. Real bad.." Gabriel grunted softly.  
"The lord always accepts our shortcomings, my son. What happened?" Fr. Johnson asked inquisitively. Gabriel knew that confession worked based on confessing exactly what you did - you couldn't make vague statements like he was making now. He had to be explicit.  
"Father, I'm pregnant. I think I'm in labor," Gabriel blurted out. He didn't know what to expect in response from Johnson, but he could see Johnson shifting through the grate.  
"The lord does not accidentally give life, nor does he present us with that which we cannot handle. Tell me, how did this happen?" Fr Johnson asked. It didn't cross Gabriel's mind how.. intrusive this question was, and he answered readily. He was in agony, so he was very open to suggestion - he pulled up his shirt, the taut skin of his belly burning with pain, his body alight. He tried to ease the agony by rubbing his middle, but to little effect.   
"I-I had a feeling I was gay before I left for college, but I wanted to e-experiment with sex first, just to be sure. I-I had sex with some girls and it was alright, n-nothing to complain about but nothing notable. Then I went to a sauna.. Y'know, the ones where everyone is n-naked.. Lots of sex..." he began telling the story, not registering the slight panting coming from Fr. Johnson.   
"So you had sex, yes? What happened?" Fr Johnson enquired further.   
"I was in the sauna.. Jackin' off, watching these other guys have sex.. I-I was approached by a guy who asked me if I wanted to join in with those other two.. I said why not? We were all k-kissing and playing, messing around.. I told them all I was a virgin, that I'd never fucked a guy before, and, well... It was like Christmas to them. M-my ass was tight, I-I was sensitive, it was- Nghh!" Gabriel stopped, moaning out in agony as his water broke, gushing from his opening.  
"What's wrong?" Johnson asked quickly. It still hand't clicked in Gabriel's mind, the panting and the wet sound coming from Fr Johnson as he regaled him with how he conceived a child.  
"Baby.. coming.." Gabriel groaned out, clutching his midsection desperately. Johnson audibly gasped, clearly deriving pleasure from this experience.  
"Take off your clothes. my son, let us d-deliver this child into the world," Fr. Johnson said, huffing softly. Gabriel stripped down agonisingly slowly, soon naked in the confession stall. "Start touching yourself, it helps to ease the baby's passage into the world," Johnson instructed.  
"But.. W-we are in God's house.. I-I can't..." Gabriel whined, feeling the baby shift and move in him.  
"God granted you a child, and he brought you home to deliver the child into the world. You will be forgiven for this, my son," Fr Johnson assured him. Gabriel caved, furiously stroking his cock, which was already hard from the immense pressure on his prostate from the baby. "Tell me, my son, how does it feel?" Fr. Johnson asked.   
"I-It burns... it hurts so bad.. I'm really hard.. it's moving down.." Gabriel groaned, pain tearing through him. He could feel the baby was edging closer, further down his birth canal. The delivery was imminent.   
"Push, my son, push, and tell me how it feels," Fr Johnson encouraged him, furiously jacking off to the sounds of this young man delivering his baby.   
"Agh! It's stretching my ass! It burns!" Gabriel screamed in pain, the baby starting to crown.   
"You are a fertile, strong young man, you will bear many more children for the lord," Fr. Johnson continued. "Push! Harder!" Gabriel's cock was starting to drip as the baby spread him wider, wider, now at it's widest point.   
"Oh fuck it's coming out, it's nearly out, oh fuck," Gabriel panted and whined, his dick covered in precum. He could hear Fr. Johnson pleasuring himself loud and clear now.   
"You will stay pregnant for years to come, that is what the lord wants for you, my son," Fr. Johnson panted, his dick pulsing and ready to cum.  
"FUCK!" Gabriel lets out a final scream as the baby slides out of his ass, his cock spurting cum onto the wall of the confession box. A few moments pass as he gathers himself, when the door of the confession box opens. Father Johnson is standing there, looming over him, naked.   
"God's wish is my command," Fr. Johnson said. "And he wishes for you to become a priest's breeding stock."


End file.
